Semiconductor device manufacturers constantly strive to increase the performance of their products while decreasing cost of manufacture. In power semiconductor devices a trade-off between a withstand voltage and an on-state resistance has to be met. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the on-state resistance in a state in which the withstand voltage is secured.